


[殇浪] 剑胆琴心

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 时间线东离2完结后，本来只是自己对人设和剧情的一些想法，最后为什么会变成这样呢（满脑袋小问号）
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 2





	[殇浪] 剑胆琴心

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢喵喵提供的思路，虽然写完觉得车好像不够豪华www

注视着浪巫谣给琵琶调音的侧脸，殇不患又一次看呆了。  
在相遇以来难得的悠闲中，浪巫谣之前受的伤在殇不患的悉心照料下渐渐痊愈。  
“喂，殇不患，看够了没有！”聆牙已经不知第几次被盯得难受。  
殇不患没有回答，却径直走到浪巫谣面前，拨了一下琵琶的弦。  
“殇？”  
“有点想试试看呢，弹琴。”  
浪巫谣想了想，把手中的琵琶让给殇不患抱着，掰着他的手指按好弦，自己弹拨了几下，示意殇不患照着弹。  
殇不患看着面前离得极近的浪巫谣有些心猿意马，然而还是认认真真地学着弹奏起来。  
只是，他根本不擅长精细活。  
在琵琶发出把自己都吓到的噪音之后，殇不患讪笑着把琵琶还给浪巫谣。  
“啊啊啊啊，还以为要死掉了……”聆牙生气地冲着殇不患嚷嚷，“你这是在闹哪出！阿浪对声音很敏感，你这么乱弹他听着可是很难受的！”  
浪巫谣摇摇头，“不患想学的话，没关系。”  
“能听阿浪弹就好。”殇不患想来自己没这个才能，迅速接受事实，“我想听。”  
浪巫谣看了看他，似乎惊讶了一瞬，却见对方轻轻点头。他当即拨起弦，唱了起来。  
就像是回到了西幽的那些日子。

“那家伙，真的没问题吗，阿浪？”殇不患去为二人做餐食的时候，聆牙忍不住问出口。  
浪巫谣不置可否。  
“真是的，这么大的人了，也不知道让人省点心。”聆牙的语气活像一个老爷爷。  
“殇要做的事，我都会帮他。不会有事的。”  
“你也不要太过逞强啊。”  
浪巫谣黯然。如果他的武功能够登峰造极，如果他有殇不患那样的谋略，如果……  
单有着能分辨恶人的直觉，却什么也不能替他做，到头来还要他来救自己，甚至还因为有伤在身，不得不借助恶人的力量，连殇不患的性命都要交托在那个鬼鸟的手里。  
浪巫谣叹了口气，两年的时间并不算短，可自己的进步却不尽如人意，他想要再强一点，强到可以不用再等殇不患来救，强到可以……  
“阿浪，在发什么呆？”殇不患端着做好的菜进屋，就看到浪巫谣抱着琵琶出神。  
“……没事。”  
“快趁热吃，今天的鱼很新鲜哦~”殇不患放下菜碟，摆好碗筷，给自己倒了杯酒，“巫谣的伤还没大好，还不能喝酒~”  
“不患，我的伤已经没事了。”浪巫谣认真地看着殇不患。  
“这你可说了不算，一会儿换药的时候我看看。”  
“……真的没事了。”浪巫谣小声嘟囔着，不再看他，径自用餐。  
殇不患笑了，也陪着吃了起来。  
“不过，我真的看起来那么不可靠吗？”  
“……”  
“可不是么！之前说都不说一声就失踪了，阿浪担心得饭都吃不下！”聆牙抢白，“好不容易见到面，不但总是和那个使烟杆的坏家伙厮混，还对谁都下不了手，捅出那么大的篓子，连我都觉得你那把木剑已经生锈了呢！”  
“聆牙！”  
“阿浪也是这么想的！”聆牙不怕死地补了一句。  
“……”  
“不可靠。”浪巫谣小声说着，却往殇不患的碗里夹了一块鱼。  
“呃……”殇不患连忙转移话题，“那什么，刚才听镇上的人说，今天有灯会，巫谣要不要去看看？”  
“……”  
“不想去就算啦……”  
“要去。”浪巫谣迅速吃完自己碗里的食物，还抢走了殇不患杯中最后一口酒。  
“喂喂，说了你还不能喝酒。”  
“灯会……咳咳咳！”浪巫谣狼吞虎咽把自己呛到，殇不患连忙拍了拍他的背为他顺气。  
“不用着急，灯会又不会突然跑掉。”

街上早已游人如织。浪巫谣背着琴，在人群中显得有些无措。  
“巫谣，还好吗？”  
浪巫谣点点头，又摇摇头，有些混乱地看着殇不患。  
殇不患向他伸出手，“这样就不会走丢了。”  
浪巫谣微微睁大了眼，握住殇不患的手，被他牵着慢慢走过喧闹的街道，一向引以为傲的耳力竟像是突然失去了作用，此刻周围什么声音他都听不见，只觉自己的心跳越来越快，格外清晰。  
自从重逢以来，殇不患一直都小心翼翼，即使是在替他换药的时候，也尽量避免碰触到他。浪巫谣实在无法确定，现在眼前的这个人究竟在想些什么。  
“巫谣，有喜欢的灯吗？”  
浪巫谣听到了殇不患的提问，才想起二人是来看灯会的。他往四周看了看，街上各处都挂满了各式各样的灯，随着微风轻轻摇曳。  
浪巫谣挑了一盏可以自己作画的红色灯笼，在一侧画上一把琵琶，另一侧画了一柄剑，把灯笼递给殇不患，眨了眨眼。  
殇不患捧起灯笼看了看，又放下了，在浪巫谣好奇的目光中，握起他执笔的手，在留白的地方写下了四个字。  
浪巫谣握笔的手有些颤抖，他深吸一口气想定定神，却还是控制不住地脸红起来，对殇不患小声道，“我想回去了。”  
“也好，该换药了。”殇不患点点头，自然而然地牵起浪巫谣的手回到了宿泊的旅店。

和啸狂狷的一战，浪巫谣伤得最重的是右肩和左腰，现在也只有这两处伤还需要用药敷，其他伤口都已愈合了。  
殇不患小心翼翼地一层层揭开纱布，见完全没有渗血，松了一口气。  
“你看，我的伤已经好了。”浪巫谣把先前的话又重复了一遍，这一次底气足了很多。  
“是啊是啊，巫谣已经没事了。”殇不患高兴地摸了摸他的头，“先去洗漱一下，保险起见今天可能得再上一次药。”  
浪巫谣撇撇嘴，突然把脸凑近殇不患，殇不患不明白他这是何意，呆呆地与他对视片刻，浪巫谣又突然转身走进了浴室，殇不患疑惑着挠了挠头。  
“喂，聆牙。”趁着浪巫谣在洗漱，殇不患抱起聆牙躲到露台，小小声打听，“巫谣最近怎么怪怪的？你知道什么吗？”  
“你自己问他呗~”聆牙拒不配合。  
“他要是愿意说，我也不用发愁了。”殇不患急道，“稍微透露几句行吗？聆牙兄？”  
“阿浪又不是头一天不爱说话，你现在倒是在意起来了。”  
“别说得好像以前我都不在意一样。”  
“唉，你们人类的事情，非得问我一把琴……”聆牙叹道，“唉，阿浪只是有些不安。”  
“为什么？”  
“你说呢？”聆牙一副‘孺子不可教也’的语气。  
殇不患还想再说什么，却听到了水声，赶紧扛着琵琶回屋假装无事发生，满怀着心事去洗漱。  
“阿浪，你瞧见我的浴袍没？”洗漱完，殇不患记得自己应该带了浴袍，但怎么也没找到。  
浴室外明明有浪巫谣的气息，殇不患能清清楚楚地感觉到，浪巫谣却没有回应。  
“阿浪？”殇不患又问了声，还是没有回答，想来他也许又在发呆，无奈之下只好在腰间围了条浴巾，走出屏风自己找。  
“怎么不说话？呃……”殇不患就这么定格在了原地。  
他确实找到了丢失的浴袍，此刻正好好穿在浪巫谣的身上。浪巫谣侧身坐着不理他，唇角微勾。  
衣服互相换着穿倒不是什么新鲜事，殇不患失笑，拿起一边浪巫谣的浴袍披在自己身上。  
正准备要给浪巫谣看伤，窗外的天幕突然亮了一瞬。  
“是烟花！”殇不患一时顾不上换药的事儿了，推开露台的门，招呼浪巫谣，“阿浪，快来看啊！”

从前逢年过节的时候，宫中也会放烟花庆祝，但嘲风总是硬拉着浪巫谣一起看，他的注意力全都用来应付嘲风，不堪其扰。  
后来，常年在江湖上奔波，再也没有机会停下来欣赏烟花。  
浪巫谣靠着露台的边沿静静欣赏着烟花，而殇不患却定定地瞧着浪巫谣的样子，虽然裹在宽大的浴袍里，看不出身段，可在夜风中飞扬的橙红发丝，闪烁映照着烟花色彩的碧色眼瞳，和薄红色的唇，都比烟花更吸引他的目光。  
殇不患忍不住伸手抱住浪巫谣的腰，把下巴搁在他的肩上。  
背后温暖的胸膛让人觉得很踏实，浪巫谣往身后靠了靠，握住殇不患抱着他的手轻轻摩挲。  
两人就这样无言看着烟花绽放，直到最后最绚烂的那枚烟花升空，殇不患趁着浪巫谣的注意力被吸引，在他的颈子上吻了一下。  
浪巫谣吃惊地睁大眼，此时烟花炸响，整个天幕瞬间亮如白昼。他不明白小心了一路的殇不患为何突然吻他，下意识地推拒时，烟花黯淡了下去。他一时不适应黑暗，手中推了个空失去了平衡，刚好被殇不患接在怀中。  
“阿浪，究竟出了什么事？”既然聆牙不肯说，还是问本人比较快。  
怀里的人努力挣扎着适应黑暗，而殇不患只是抱住他贴在自己胸口。  
一时半会儿看不见，浪巫谣安静下来，殇不患抬手轻抚他的发丝，没曾想浪巫谣突然双手圈住他的脖子，他刚想开口询问，顿觉脖子被对方咬住。  
浪巫谣当然不会使劲去咬，但在殇不患看来他的轻咬比真的下狠手更不好办。脖子一点也不疼，酥酥麻麻的，殇不患深吸了一口气，心跳不禁加快了些许，却在紧搂住他的腰的时候，猛然想起他才刚好起来的伤。  
殇不患努力把浪巫谣推开些许，“小心伤口又裂开……到底怎么了？可以告诉我吗？”  
“伤已经好了。”浪巫谣说得执拗，把脸凑近了殇不患，“不敷药。”  
“原来是讨厌敷药啊……”殇不患忍不住笑出声，“受伤了就要好好治疗哦。”说着，摸了摸浪巫谣的头发，带他回了屋。

浪巫谣坐在床沿，殇不患念叨着伤口要是不治好以后会很麻烦之类的事，和平时一样解开浪巫谣的腰带，把浴衣往下褪了些，先看了看洗去了药渍的右肩，对伤口愈合的情况很满意，然后弯下身检查左腰。  
“嗯……看来不敷药应该也是可以……呃……巫谣？”殇不患倒抽一口冷气，不敢置信地看向浪巫谣。只见浪巫谣满脸通红，不敢直视他的目光，却凑上前吻住了殇不患的唇。  
殇不患瞪大了眼，一手不由自主地伸向浪巫谣光裸的腿，毫无阻碍地抚上他的腿根。  
他实在不敢相信浪巫谣会如此大胆。  
浪巫谣不满于他呆愣的回应，一翻身，把殇不患拘在床板上，用魔音在他耳畔小声说着，“不患若是不想，就算了。”说完，还作势要走。  
殇不患忽然觉得自己就是世界上最大的笨蛋。  
他急忙重重吻住浪巫谣的唇，迫不及待地追逐起他的舌，一手揽着他的后颈不让他离开，一手在他的腿根打转。  
浪巫谣的呼吸渐渐沉重，一手滑进了殇不患的前襟，摸索着他的胸腹，殇不患不禁不客气地揉捏起浪巫谣的臀瓣，在浪巫谣的呼吸变得急促时放开了他的唇，在他耳畔轻声调笑，“巫谣总说伤已经好了，原来是这个意思啊……”  
浪巫谣并不否认，“不患总是小心翼翼地生怕碰到我。”  
殇不患叹了口气，无奈地摇摇头，“你为我受了这么重的伤，我要是还想着这种事，那我成什么人了。”  
“敷个药也不用小心成那样……”浪巫谣不服，嘟囔了一句，却见殇不患笑得更无奈，还干脆扯开自己的腰带，解开腰间围着的浴巾，“不小心的话，会变成这样，那就不好办了呢。”  
这回轮到浪巫谣难以置信地看着殇不患，随即翻身用浴袍裹住自己，还捂住了脸。  
殇不患从背后将他抱住，双手探进浴袍里，慢慢抚过他的胸腹，浪巫谣双手拽着衣服喘息着，渐渐觉得不对，殇不患的手四处打转，完全没有要进一步的意思。  
“殇？别……”浪巫谣难耐地想要引导他的手，殇不患却一点也不配合，还轻舔他的耳廓，故意沉声道，“别什么？”  
低沉的嗓音就在耳畔，虽然不是魔音，浪巫谣却无法抗拒，“和以前不一样……”  
“以前，是什么样？”  
知道殇不患是故意使坏，浪巫谣不愿作答，没等他想到主意，殇不患又接着道，“要说和以前不同，今天我新学了弹琴哦~”  
浪巫谣不知道他怎么突然提起白天以噪音告终的弹奏，疑惑地转头看他。  
“我给巫谣演示一下……”说着殇不患突然按住浪巫谣胸前一侧，轻轻摩挲着，另一侧却学着拨弦的手法弹拨起来。  
“呜！！殇，停、停手……啊，嗯……”浪巫谣猝不及防之下，胸前一阵酥麻，他双手握住殇不患的手臂喘息着，而殇不患的嗓音还在耳边继续，“这样弹，巫谣就会发出好听的声音呢……白天果然是选错了乐器。”  
开什么玩笑！在壁角装聋作哑的聆牙腹诽，自己看着长大的乖孩子竟喜欢上这么个家伙。  
浪巫谣的喘息越来越急促，殇不患更加肆无忌惮地在他胸前揉捏起来，还有余裕用自己的腿架开浪巫谣的一条腿，与他越靠越近。  
感觉到殇不患要做什么，浪巫谣却挣扎推拒起来，殇不患以为自己有些冒进，停下了动作，吻着浪巫谣的后颈安慰着。  
“不患。”  
“嗯？”  
“不要从背后……唔……”  
殇不患轻咬着浪巫谣的耳垂，“怎么？”  
“想看不患的表情……”  
“好。”  
原以为殇不患会像从前一般将自己压在身下，却不见动静，浪巫谣回头看到殇不患仰躺着，双手枕着后脑，好整以暇地看向他。  
浪巫谣咬了咬唇，唯有自己翻身伏在殇不患的身上，有些不知所措。  
“我也想看巫谣。”  
殇不患轻抚着他的发丝，浪巫谣不太明白这话是什么意思，歪过头。  
“像先前那样大胆的巫谣，我想看。”说着，殇不患在浪巫谣刚刚痊愈的肩上吻了一下，“不许伤到自己啊。”  
浪巫谣红着脸把头埋在殇不患的颈窝，而殇不患只是轻拍着他的背脊。  
浪巫谣忍着羞耻，除下了自己身上本属于殇不患的浴袍，吻上殇不患的唇的同时，下身和殇不患的摩挲起来。  
殇不患轻叹一声，搂住浪巫谣的腰，回应起他的吻，而浪巫谣握住殇不患的一只手，向自己身后探去。殇不患却没有打算立刻满足他的期待，只是揉捏着臀瓣，再不寸进。  
定力好得让人讨厌。  
浪巫谣只得把殇不患的手指舔湿，再次下探，执拗地把手指放进自己早已难耐的甬道。  
殇不患只探进了一小截，久未被疼爱的内壁紧紧地包裹住他的手指，他忍不住动了动，浪巫谣随之发出一声满足的喘息，而他立刻停了下来。浪巫谣不再犹豫，引导着手指在自己体内深入，律动，已然分不清是自己在邀请着殇不患，还是在用殇不患的手指满足自己。  
这样想下去自己一定会发疯。浪巫谣不愿再思考，只是凭借着本能呻吟着，间或喊着殇不患的名字。  
殇不患此时也忍耐得很辛苦。他曾不止一次地想过，说不定只是因着浪巫谣隐忍的性子，自己单方面强硬地让浪巫谣接受，如果浪巫谣对他并没有那样的感觉，他又该如何自处。  
而现在，眼前向他求欢的浪巫谣打消了他的顾虑，却让他想要立刻将其拆吃入腹。他努力地忍耐着，想多看看浪巫谣不多见的样子，终于还是在魔音的呻吟中渐渐迷失。  
浪巫谣的眼前只剩下了殇不患的表情，从忍耐，到不知何故的释怀，到此刻他满眼只剩下自己的样子，浪巫谣终于看到了自己想看的，“不患，抱我……”  
“巫谣希望我怎么做？”  
“只要不患喜欢，怎样都……哈啊——”  
久违的被贯穿的感觉，令浪巫谣瞬间挺直了身体，迎合着让殇不患渐渐深入。  
曾经品尝过这个身体的记忆让殇不患顺利找到了浪巫谣的某一点，他稍稍挺了挺身，甬道立时颤抖着将他越缠越紧。  
浪巫谣撑着殇不患的胸膛不住喘息，殇不患也在本能的驱使下沉溺于感官的刺激，他再也顾不上想那许多，一手揽过浪巫谣的后颈强硬地吻了上去，另一手包裹住浪巫谣挺翘的下身，随着律动抚弄起来。  
“唔嗯……殇，啊……唔，唔唔！！”  
“巫谣……嗯……”浪巫谣的呻吟对此刻的殇不患有着致命的诱惑力，他放开了浪巫谣的唇，转而攻向他细腻的颈侧，和精致的锁骨，灵活的舌尖连胸前的果实都不放过。  
“不患，慢一点……啊——”浪巫谣在殇不患的攻势下毫无反抗之力，只觉身下一片濡湿，体内也被滚烫的热液激得一阵颤抖。  
他感觉自己似乎对殇不患说了什么，再次回过神的时候，竟发现自己已然跪伏着，身后传来一下下的撞击，背也被舔吻着，同时被胡渣刺得酥麻。  
之后的记忆变得断断续续，浪巫谣似乎看到殇不患轻咬着自己的腿，又好像是自己背靠着他的胸膛坐在他的腿间，又仿佛是自己抱住双腿迎合着他的进犯，但身下的律动一直都没有停止过。  
“不患，还要……”殇不患在听到浪巫谣带着喘息说出的这句话之后，就完全停不下来了。

等他终于找回些理智，猛然想起浪巫谣的伤刚刚愈合，不知道有没有被他折腾得裂开的时候，清晨的第一缕阳光已经洒进了屋里。  
殇不患暗骂了自己一声，连忙搂过浪巫谣想要检查伤口，在看到他身上斑驳的红痕和齿印时更觉自己太过火。  
幸好伤口没事。良久，殇不患长出一口气，抱起还在昏睡的浪巫谣进浴室清理自己留下的一片狼藉。  
“唔……殇，不能再……”浪巫谣梦呓着，殇不患闻言有些抱歉地讪笑了一声，听见他又说了句什么。  
“巫谣，你说什么？”  
“……”  
“巫谣？”  
“……别走。”  
殇不患突然想起了聆牙的话。  
“阿浪只是有些不安。”

他不告而别的事，浪巫谣早已不再生气了，这他是知道的。  
这两个字，他也曾听浪巫谣说过。那是他们还在西幽的时候，殇不患总是用最简单直接的做法，扫清挡在面前的障碍，带走神诲魔械。  
敌人守备最森严的那次，浪巫谣对他说了，“别走。”  
他以为那只是浪巫谣担心他的安危，可藏不住事的聆牙却告诉他，阿浪担心的不是危险，而是殇不患迷失在杀戮中，失去作为人该有的样子。  
他可以为了给神诲魔械寻找归宿不惜背负皇庭的通缉，遇到人的事情却总是嫌麻烦，一出手就把敌人都屠尽。  
他对不懂使用利器却还抱着不放的人嗤之以鼻，而使用木剑做武器，最初也不是仁慈，而是他随便用什么都能杀人，根本不屑弄脏兵器。  
除此之外，殇不患自己也想不出，自己最喜欢喝什么酒，最喜欢听什么曲子，最想去什么地方，仿佛他自己也是一把利刃，人的事情全都与他无关。  
直到浪巫谣仗着自己“比神诲魔械更加危险”的魔音，故意任性地要他给自己做吃食，要他听自己胡乱作的新曲，要他跑几十里路只为了打一桶泉水回来酿酒……  
让他去做“人”会做的事情，一点点都好。  
后来，他还是学不会人性，学不会同情，只是不再取人性命，即使矫枉过正的他总是轻饶恶人，浪巫谣总会担心他被寻仇报复，却也好过变回原本那个杀人恶鬼。  
而这次在东离，浪巫谣看到了凛雪鸦。他很清楚凛雪鸦不想要殇不患的命，却还是不能容他，因为他看得出，比起从前的殇不患，凛雪鸦只有更加冷漠。

“不患？”浪巫谣醒了过来，发现自己整个人泡在浴桶里，本该在为他擦洗的殇不患却愣愣地看着他，一时有些迷糊。  
“啊，巫谣，你醒了。”殇不患回过神，“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“呃……嘶——”浪巫谣动了动，才觉得自己使不上力气，身上到处都又酸又痛。然后，他注意到了自己身上的红痕，“不患，好过分。”  
“阿浪如果经常那样热情，就算是我也会有些吃不消呢。”殇不患调笑道，浪巫谣不善的眼神只是让他笑得更高兴。  
殇不患重新忙活起来，为浪巫谣梳洗好，换上干净的衣服，回到屋里却也不舍得把他放下，固执地抱在怀里。  
“啊，天亮了。”壁角传来了聆牙的声音。  
“早啊，聆牙。”殇不患向他打了个招呼。  
“早什么啊……”聆牙语气不善，“就算我是一把琴，也需要休息积累力量的好不好！”  
“呃……”  
“吵吵了一晚上总算消停了！”聆牙竟似打了个呵欠，“阿浪，今天都不要来弹我哦！”  
殇不患笑着看着浪巫谣，浪巫谣把脸埋进了他的颈窝。  
“巫谣，我不走。”  
“？”  
“在我第一次杀人的时候，就已经失去了自己最重要的一部分。以后也不一定能找得回来吧。”  
“殇……”  
“不过呢，我已经有了更加重要的东西，所以，我不走。”  
浪巫谣抬起头，见殇不患正看着窗台的方向。顺着他的目光看去，窗台上，正放着昨天灯会上带回来的灯笼。  
比烛火更加温暖的阳光照在灯笼上，红色的纸上黑色的墨迹也像是闪耀着光芒。  
正对着二人的这一侧，墨迹勾画出的，正是殇不患握着浪巫谣的手，写下的那四个字——


End file.
